


Shopping (Regressuary Day 22)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [22]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A and B go clothes shopping.Jeremy is a little stressed about an upcoming presentation. Brooke helps as best she can.





	Shopping (Regressuary Day 22)

            Jeremy hates clothes shopping.

            Objectively, it’s one of the worst things in the world, next to public speaking. And guess who has a presentation next week?

            Not only is it worth a quarter of his final grade, not only does the teacher not like him, but the presentation also comes with a “professional attire” requirement. And when Brooke saw him lay out a wrinkly, ill-fitting button-down shirt, needless to say, she flipped her lid.

            Jeremy is so grateful to her for this. He really is. But after having to drive a half an hour to the nearest mall, getting caught in traffic, and then being herded into a stuffy mall, he’s feeling very, very cranky.

            “Jeremy, you need a nap,” his Squip informs him, which Jeremy responds to by telling him to shut up.

            He can muscle through a few hours of being at the mall if it means getting a good grade on his presentation. If it means making Brooke happy.

            Brooke holds a shirt up against his shoulders.

            “Aww, you look so handsome!” Brooke coos, brushing his bangs from his forehead.

            He preens under the attention.

            Yeah, he can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
